Expand
by Kougawolfe
Summary: Alright as my one, two, or three readers seemed to have died I wrote, in my view, my best chapter yet to bring them back. COME BACK!.....! I finally did get around to fixing the first chapter.
1. The scroll

**Warning! If you have not read Eldest then I suggest you read no further unless you want to read a few spoilers.**

**This is just a story I thought of. Never really thought of an ending but when I write I usually can make things up as I go along. This is the first story I really ever thought of. If you like it comment. If you don't comment. If you can't decide comment any way. Please assume when Saphira talks she is speaking with her mind. It doesn't take a qenius to figure out who she is talking to either. In your comments please to not well let me put it this way. In a fantasy book with magic and dragons don't comment about science and junk like bones don't last that long. I know that already but hence the fantasy part.**

**Disclaimer: Eragon and all its characters belong to Christopher Paolini and blah, blah, blah**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon sighed. It had been less then one night since he last battle. Eragon had only a few hours to rest before he was sent off still searching for the wounded. Finding survivors was rare by now but at the moment, with the last two great battles, any man would help. He had barely recuperated but he had to go and heal all he could find. Roran, Arya, and all other able bodied people went searching for surviors. Eragon had been searching for a few hours already and out of that time only three people had been found. As Eragon walked he talked with Saphira. He saw a body buried in the ground. Eragon thought to himself_ The battle wasn't that long ago. How could someone be bone already. Prehaps I should examine this body. Few have been on these plains for ages. The body must be over a hundred years old._

Eragon used a little magic to move dirt off the body. Though this energy he used might've been better used on healing Eragon had the feed his immense curiosity " Rïsa do deloi."

The earth moved as his his magic took effect. As the magic moved the earth Eragon felt as if something there with a feeling of magic. Eragon strained as he had barely had time to recuperate from the battle and was still pushing his limits. The body was old. Eragon reached and touched the bone and it dicentigrated at his touch. Eragon noticed a scroll that seemed to have been protected from decay by an old magic. He opened the scroll and the first thing he noticed was a drawing of a large man and a smaller figure next to it that looked like an normal human. The words written next to it were in the human runes that Eragon hadn't used in such a long time. Eragon read the words with some trouble.

It read," Day 34 of the trip. Went south past ocean. Giants. Not extremly smart but smart enough to talk. Huge warriors. At least three times our size. The giants are now dwarves in a distant land. From waht I can tell their history is long ago 20 giants came to a large land mass north of here (AN since it isn't alagaesia yet I will use names relitive to the place they are). The giants came to enjoy mining that was neccessary in their new lands and came to enjoy it. They did not return because they now loved the mining which they could not do in their lands. As the giants, dwarves, lived in the tunnels and caves they shrank in size by much until they came to be shorter then a human like I."

Eragon gasped as he realized this scroll was about the other lands. Someone must have gone off and discovered the other lands. Without looking at the other type of people in Alagaesia he contacted Arya and Saphira to return to Nasuada's tent. Without questiong they elf maiden and the dragon went knowing it must've been important for Eragon to rush them like he had. Eragon arrived at the tent last of the the three he had called. This was due to the fact that one he searched for Roran on his way back ,and two Arya and Saphira were faster then him to begin with.

Nasuada," Eragon what is it that has forced you to call us in such a hurry?"

Eragon revealed the scroll. There was a pause before Saphira said and opened her mind so everyone could hear," We all see it. But what is it?"

Eragon unrolled scroll and read aloud the part about the giants of the South. Arya seemed to be the first one to realize what the scroll was speaking of and said," Is this scroll of the races that are away from Alagaesia?"

Eragon," Aye.And the dwarves may have some common language with these giants."

Nasuada, who seemed to be suprised yet happy about this information said," Eragon what of the rest of the scroll?"

Roran," Eragon, would it be wise to go to lands that might have races who could kill us?"

Eragon," I'm afraid it may be our only way to beat Galbatorix. I have not read more then I have told. I do not know if they have magicians who might help us or what language they speak but this is in human runes so I assume the ones with more information are closest related to human and dwarven languages."

Eragon read aloud the next section," Day 69. It has been long since we left the giants and left our own lands. The humans who came to the lands north of the giants have been settled for no longer then we have been sailing. The dwarves and elves of this land mass have had human contact before. I am now traveling East of the, as the elves call it the Edda River. The elves had trouble speaking our language for sometime which has delayed my leaving. Now I have traveled far from the Edda and have met new creatures. They look similer to the elves. An elf joined my group when we left and was able to translate.

She said," They are the Erklore. They and the elves trace long ago. The elves took to more magic and beauty while the Erks went towards sword fighting and archery. Erks still remember their fight with the elves but are willing to forgive. The Erks have almost completly removed magic from their race. Many erks at a young age learn to fight without weapons. They call it their Empty hand art( translates from fanfictionish to real life as Martial Arts). The art is beautiful to watch but the strongest human would be fell by a young erk quicker then an arrow hits a mark 250 meters away. The erks managed to make bows that shoot slightly farther then the elven bows. Erks unlike elves eat meat and they live short life spans just like humans. The Erks let us use four of their steeds to carry the six of us north. The erks did not breed great horses but it would be better then nothing."

All eyes were on Arya now as if questioning her knowledge of this. Arya shook her head and said," The elves do have writing of the elves who left but no elf ever went after them."

Nasuada," Eragon will you allow me to see the scroll?"

Eragon handed the scroll to Nasuada who said," This is the scripture of someone long ago who traved the world learning about new races. The man who wrote this must have come home or lost the scroll and the person who had the scroll last was killed on the burning plains."

Roran looked at the scroll and said," How did this scroll last so long?"

Eragon and Arya replied in unison," Magic."

Eragon then said," Arya these Erks must speak the ancient language dispite the fact that they cut off magic. Do you think they would still keep the language?"

Arya," I'm not sure. I have never dealt with an unknown race before."

Nasuada," This scroll only contains two more logs."

Saphira, who had been quiet the whole time, said," Why would these races help us. It seems the giants and the dwarves might not be the best of friends nor the Erks and elves. Before we even plan asking for help we must be prepared to offer something unless Galbatorix manages to anger their race."

Arya," She speaks the truth. I have the feeling the erks will not enjoy working with a former race who rejected them for magic and beauty which is what they removed and replaced with fighting and weaponry."

Eragon," Still before we make desisions we should learn of the rest of the races.

Nasuasda took the scroll and read," Day 84. We have traveled north. We came across the only civilization who would take the cold weather that gradually came above the elves' forest. There are only a few. They spoke in human tongue but resemble nothing of our race. They and large an look like wolves standing upright. They say they are called the wolfhearts. It came from being bitten by a wolf. The wolf would have something in them that would change whomever they bit. Earlier the first hundred or so wolfhearts were simply banished from the lands but now it seemed they were just being killed. The wolfhearts are dwindling. I found it suprising they could die so much. The wolfhearts coat is tough as iron and their claws are like steel. They are faster then any human and certainly stronger.

The wolfhearts also seem to be masters at making armour and such. They do not feel heat when they make their armour and weapon and are able to smash their weapons into whatever shap they want with their fists. Only two swords have ever been made and found. The rest on their weapons contain mere spears. The swords have wolf spirit burned into them. Only their king and queen have found their own swords. The sword with each swing have the force of a wolf pack in them. When making the swords the little bit of magic the wolf bite gave them teleported the swords away and to find them they had to be dug up under something that in someway represented you. Many wolfhearts tried and fail to find their swords. Most of them died and their weapons were later found by other people. However only the person the sword was made for could touch it. If they found someone else's and touched it they would be shocked until they were away from the blade.

With all of this I asked how wolfhearts were so widely slain. Their king explained that mere exposure to silver weakened them. a silver sword usually killed them in one stab. The next day I left the wolfhearts and headed home. My family would love the stories I had found."

Nasuada put the scroll down and said," The wolfhearts if there are any left would help us if we promise land and not to harm them."

Eragon nodded and said," I have heard legends of them only they were refered to as werewolves. I also heard of them as only coming out on the full moon. And of the elven scrolls I read I found nothing of these wolfhearts."

Nasuada," Prehaps because with one stab they could be slain no one paid attention to them."

Roran," Maybe the wolves who gave the bite to begin with were hunted down."

Arya," Well no matter what we will have to try and find the wolf hearts."

Eragon," Aye. Lady Nasuada read the final log."

Nasuada," It is prettey short but I shall read it." Nasuada let out a little cough before continuing," I am home. Many people wish to remain here in our lands west of the dwaves and elves and other amazing things to the east. My family shall be going east to live in the new lands. Our people who remain have changed their name though wishing to cut ties with the humans. They wish to be called Smithians. They let some of their people join us. The Smithians mostly were the people who crafted things. They refused to leave any tool behind. I say good bye to some of my friends who are smithians. Prehaps I shall give this scroll to a smithian so they will remember they were once human. I don't know if in the future the Smithians will truely come to look different from humans but I if they do I doubt I will find out. I have decided to leave this in the hands of my good Smithian friend Vonridethor(von-rid-eh-thor). Yeah I thought his name was long too. Maybe someday his family will travel to the human lands and bring my studies with them."

Nasuada ended with a sigh and said," So Smithians to our west, Erklores to the east, giants to the south, and Wolf hearts to the north. I think the smithians and wolf hearts would be be the ones who are swayed easiest."

Eragon," I think you are correct Nasuada. Still Iprefer to have Saphira's opinion,Saphira.?"

Saphira responded by saying," We should meet them all. Though I agree with Nasuada since the smithians never really disliked humans and might pity us for falling under Galbatorix's rule and wolfhearts just want their people to come back. But however we should rest before we persue the subject. Orik and king Orrin should be told this as well. We should all sleep. Then when we wake go to orik and orrin and tell them what we learned. Once we are all awake we will make plans." Eragon agreed right away and Nasuada agree a few seconds after. Arya and Roran however took their time thinking before agreeing. After that they all left to go and rest.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Well what do ya think? If I do not get any comments I will not continue. The more you comment the more I work. WhenI feel people want it I give it more. I will try a chapter a week but if something comes up I'm sorry. I really don't care what kind of comments I get. If they are good yay! If they are bad the ACT people said the same thing.**


	2. Planning the job

**Well I was bored so I thought why not work on my story? I have to do a few Mathcounts things soon so don't expect an update withen a day like today. I just realized that to some my title might not make sence. When I say Expand I'm talking about Expanding into the other races that they will come across. Also the race the Wolfhearts I will sometimes spell with a space. I may also just call them WH. The WH are basically my tweaked versions of werewolves. The Erklore are my version of a mix between LOtR Easterlings and elves and Harry Potter Erklings. The giants are just giants. I would've made them linked to a race different from the dwarves but the dwarves were the only ones after I came up with a basic story line that didn't link to a race. The smithians were originally the Artisans but I changed it because A) There really are Artisans and B) I named them after my Favourite Teacher Mr. Smith. His name just happened to get worked with the fact that there are blacksmiths. I was thinking of putting in a few dragon eggs but as of right now I have decided against it. Like the first chapter Please comment. Oh and yes I know the third book is called Empire but it didn't really fit my story. If you noticed I changed the way my settings and stuff are seperated.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Eragon woke up to the sounds of people moving about outside. Saphira was still asleep. Eragon walked over to her and woke her by thinking the word "HI!" loudly. Saphira woke with a start but soon got over it and said," That wasn't necessary you know"

Eragon smiled and said," I know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saphira sood up and the two left the tent. Nasuada and Arya had woken long before them. Roran was already asleep. The rest of Carvahall had already left to go to Dauth. Nasuada had been the first to wake as she had used the least amount of energy besides Roran, who was only still asleep because he was tired from his long trip. Nasuada had already spoken to King Orrin about their plans to leave for the other races. King Orrin agreed that it was the best even though they would be deprived of the strongest people in the Varden. King Orrin then agreed to make sure nothing falls into turmoil and that he would make sure that the people were fed. Nasuada didn't truely believe Orrin would do an excellant job, but he was obviously the best choice since Arya, Orik, Eragon, and she would be gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arya later woke and had told Orik of their plans. Orik wasn't as sure as Orrin had been. Orik put up things about who would be controling the Varden and dwarves while they were gone. Orik also suggested that they bring Garzhvog. They needed a represenitive of every race fighting against Galbatorix to show how much they tried and yet failed to overthrow Galbatorix. Arya then replied noting that Saphira couldn't hold three people littleless five. Orik then responded by saying that wether they bring four or five it won't change that Saphira cannot carry them. Orik continued saying that even on Saphira they couldn't carry the supplies they needed. Arya respongded saying they would get some people who knew how to drive the Dragon Wing to teach others who wish to help. With the Dragon Wing they would contact the giants and the Smithians. Saphira, Eragon, and Nasuada would most likely beable to handle the WHs while she, Orik, and Garzvog stayed in Surda helping with the Varden and waiting for them to return. Once they did she, Eragon, Saphira, and possibly Garzvog. Orik then said that the Erklore might hold a grudge against her and possibly Eragon because he looked like an elf. Arya then told Orik the entire section of the Erklore and how they didn't get angry with the last elf who walked on their land. Orik then and only then complied. Arya then left to tell Nasuada of the new plans.

Eragon stretched his arms and he walked towards Nasuada's tent. When he reached there he realized he had interupted ARya and Nasuada's talk. He then said," Sorry to interupt, but I have just awaken and I need to know who has been told and if we have any plans."

Arya quickly filled Eragon in about the plans Orik and she had come up with. Eragon almost objected when she said that Garzvog would be coming with them. Eragon then realized though he still looked down on urgals, Garzvog was brighter then he and was a good represenitive of a race that had been hurt by Galbatorix. Eragon quickly complied with the plans and said," I shall tell Nar Garzvog. However we might want to make sure that the urgals do not attack the humans and the humans to the urgals while we are away." Nasuada put that into account and she and Arya started working to fix that hole in their plan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roran yawned as he woke. It had been so long since he last slept so well. He knew he was to treasure it as he was going to help with allying them with the other races. He represented the people Galbatorix had hurt, Arya represented the Elves, Eragon and Saphira represented the Dragons and riders, an Orik who apparently was coming with them was representing the dwaves. Roran had not heard the nexs of what they were going to do at the moment so didn't account for Garzvog. Roran quickly put on some new clothes the Varden had provided. To Joed's word he, and the rest of Carvahall were treated finely. Word had reached him that Carvahall had made it back safetly and were treated as heroes. Roran left the tent and he caught Eragon a Saphira walking towards the Urgal camp a short distance away. Calling to Eragon, Roran yelled," Eragon where are you going?"

Eragon saw Roran and motioned for him to come. Roran ran andd easily reached Eragon. Roran then repeated his question," Where are you going?"

" Saphira and I are heading to tell Garzvog, the leader of the urgals who joined us, that he will be traveling with us."

" What? You actually are bringing an Urgal with us. I thought that Nasuada was somewhat crazy for just allying ourselves with them. How can I travel in comfort knowing that we have an eight foot monster with us!" Eragon had expected such a responce from Roran. It was more then less the way he had reacted. Eragon knew he couldn't get Roran to like Garzvog so he settled for just trying to get him to trust him. " Garzvog is trustable. I probed his mind. I know his life. He only has killed humans under Durza's control and over food or land. You do not hate over something animals do all the time."

Roran wasn't aware of the magic terms but could tell Eragon had somehow sort of read this Urgal's mind.Roran then said," How can you be sure he wasn't hiding something?"

" He was very open. He wanted to convince me that he and the other Urgals were not evil. Even if he hadn't been open I could've pried open his mind. Though he is brighter then I, I am stronger in mind and magic. Roran, brother, I am not asking you to love Garzvog or even like him, just trust him." Roran seemed to be having a hard tome deciding before finally saying," I value your imput and I suppose you are most likly right. You are a rider after all."

"Thank you Roran. I know it must be hard for you to agree. It was hard for me as well until I had probed his mind."

" It is not a problem. Just because I will stay on the same ship and camp as him though, doesn't mean I won't watch him like a hawk."

" Orik had almost the same opinion."

Eragon enter the Urgal camp and Garzvog approached them and said," Firesword, Flame tongue, and whoever you are, why have you come to our camp?"

Eragon," We merely must tell you about a scroll I found and about your part in it."

Eragon showed Garzvog the scroll and explained everything he had learned so far. Garzvog was syprised about the otehr races and when Eragon started speaking of the giants he said," I do not feel comfortable with people so large. Are you sure we can convince them without offending them or angering them?"

Eragon said," No we are not. However we need all the help we can get. Your mere hundred Urgals helped us plenty in the last battle. Imagine what these giants could do." Garzvog thought for a moment and said," Like your alliance with us it is for the best." Eragon continued the rest of the scroll. When he finished he told Garzvog," You will not be hurt by any of our warriors. Nasuada, Arya, Saphira, and I are very sure of you. Orik and Roran trust you. Do not do anything suspisious though for they are watching you."

Garzvog," I am honored the relative to such a mighty warrior and a fierce dwarf trust me."

Roran," Just be careful about wht you do. When bad things happen my hammer sometimes slips."

" You have my word. Is this all the plans Firesword?"

"Yes."

" Ahgrat ukmar," it is done, " then I will inform my people of what they must do in my absence. I will ready myself for the trip when everything is complete."

Eragon nodded and he, Saphira, and Roran turned and left the Urgals.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What do you think? I personally only thought it was ok. I feel like I am getting ooc. since I want to take up more space I will put up one of my favourite jokes. " A butcher in England put a sign in his shop saying " The queen buys her meat here." A rival butcher across the street then put up a sign reading," God bless the queen."" Ok I'm done. :D Feel free to ask questions. I am happy to answer.**


	3. THe knife cuts

**Ok I've only gotten 2 reviews for two chapters. I only update if I get at least one comment per chapter. Now as for the frequency of my update I will probably update somewhat fast since when I can't sleep I imagine and that leads to me getting up and writing. Trust me if not sleeping was a contest I would win. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Quiet. That was the plan. To stay quiet. I slowly reached up to the fool and I lifted my dagger. The blood spills out and I leave as quickly and quietly as I came. No one knew I was here and I planned to make sure no one would find out I had done this deed. I am the hidden one in the dark. Galbatorix shall meet the other races before these traitors board the ship.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon moaned as he woke up to the sounds of angry roaring. It wasn't long before the entire camp was awake. He got out of his tent still wearing very light clothing that most of the men wore in the Varden at night. He saw the sun hadn't risen yet but would withen the hour. He spotted Nasuada awake. She was in a nightgown. He groaned to her," What is that sound?"

" It comes from the Urgal camp."

" I shall quiet them. I know their culture and will beable to understand what they are doing."

" Make haste. If we do not get enough rest we may sleep in to late and have to postpone leaving for the giants."

" I shall."

Eragon walked slowly towards the Urgal camp. He was stopped by Roran who said," Eragon it is the Urgals I can tell for only their foul mouths can make such a disturbance." Eragon made a weak smile to his cousin and said," I am going to see what is wrong."

" Not without protection. You cannot trust the Urgals."

Eragon and Roran walked into the camp. The urgals were moving about and constantly roaring in anger. Eragon shook some of the groggieness away and yelled," QUIET!" He lifted his hand and the gedwey ignasia glew brightly. The Urgals stopped and one walked up and said," Firesword! It is you Nar Garzvog is slain!." This snapped Eragon awake and he said," What?"

" He is dead. We urgals always wake up this early and when Nar Garzvog didn't wake we found him dead. His neck was slit by knife!" The urgal let out another angry bellow.

Eragon gasped and said," Quiet. Do not disturb the camp anymore," Eragon said," now where is Nar Garzvog?"

The urgal grabbed Eragon's arm and pulled him towardthe spot where Garzvog slept. The body wasn't horribly mangled. A thin but deep cut had been made in his neck though. Eragon was angered for he had come to trust the urgals and accept them. Though he was not fond of them he lost someone who defended him dispite his obvious dislike of him. Eragon contacted Saphira who had stayed in the tent. He though_ Saphira! Nar Garzvog is dead _Saphira seemed to be snapped awake just as Eragon had been when he learned the new. _ Becareful now. We have lost a great ally. We may have enven lost the Urgals. They Probably will blame the Varden for his death and may turn their flag to the red flag of war. _

_ Saphira is there any way to know who killed him? Prehaps you learned a spell. I didn't but did you? _

_ I'm afraid not little one. Glaedr and I work mainly on flying and avoiding things like bad winds. I learned almost no spells. I have already told you of every lesson I learned as we were instructed to. _

_ Then we must hunt this muderer down. _

Eragon," Please do not blame the Varden for his death. We wish for your kind to remain an ally to us."

The urgal let out a slight growl as if he hadn't thought about who to blame. He then said," I do not make the rules of this tribe. I am not the biggest nor strongest. We will give you an answer once we have a leader decided."

" Please use good judgement and know it was not the Varden but Galbutorix who killed him. Just like Hrothgar I will use all my strength to find and destroy this murderer." Eragon then turned and left. Roran said," Can we trust them now?" Eragon even had to stop and think about what to answer and said," We will keep and eye on them."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arya woke up. She stretched her arms and yawn softly. She was wearing a nightgown just as Nasuada had been. Arya had been woken by the Urgal's alarm but had not gotten to Nasuada in time. She lifted her nightgown over her head and pulled on a different dress. It was similer to the one she had last worn as Ellesmera. She tied her elegant sword onto her waist and left her tent. A man ran up to her and said," Lady Nasuada had requested you see her. She is going to talk about the urgals."

" Thank you. You may leave." Arya started walking swiftly towards Nasuada's tent. There Eragon, Orik, King Orrin, Roran, Saphira, and Nasuada were waiting. Arya had, as usual, no smile or sence of great emotion. Eragon then said," We must leave at once. We know someone in he Varden has something against our plans, us, or the urgals. I do not think we should wait for them to pick us off." Orrin replied," But i will be left alone. If this warrior can sneak into the urgal camp I will be dea the day you leave." Nasuada," Do not think like that. We shall give you protection. The dwarves will protect right Orik?"

" I am not their leader. Only their represenitive. We, as of the moment, haven't got a leader. I however can assure you the dwarves will protect you Orrin."

Saphira put in her thoughts _I think the Orik, Nasuada, and some soldiers should be the representitives against the giants and Smithians. Arya, Eragon, Roran, and I shall see the Wolfhearts and Erklore. They have the most in common. It mill take at most two weeks for me to complete our side. On the dragon wing how long do you suppose it'll take? _Roran," I can tell you it'll take too long. I wasn't sure about it to begin with. Thing of how long it took Carvahall to get here!" Nasuada," Is there another way?" Eragon," I cannot charm the ship. It is far to large for even I to make a large difference in the ships speed." Orrin interjected," What about something to fly. Like something that will glide but can stay in the air for a long time." Roran," That is insanity. We have no wings and aren't meant to fly." For another hour or so the argument continued. In the end they agreed on Saphira's seperation but had no solution to the speed of the ship. The smithians were most likely to far away to reach withen a month.

They all left the tent to go to some group of people and ask their opinions. Orik would talk to the dwarves, Eragon would talk to Du Vangr Gata(whatever its called), Nasuada would talk to her people, Arya would speak to the urgals, and Orrin would talk to the people who were of Surda and not the Varden. They came out with no answers however. They seemed to be halted. Someone suggested Orik and Nasuada ride Saphira but the idea was dismissed after they noted Saphira would only carry two unless someone wanted to sit on her spikes and eragon would have to go. All the people were worried now as well with the urgals fighting over dominence near them and being able to turn on them at any moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orrin walked towards his tent. He was suprised that they had no way to get to these new lands quickly. Prehaps tomarrow he would ask Angela as she did not attend any of the meetings that were called. As he walked he saw something move and turned around scared. A voice behind him said," I came tonight to take your life." A knife was held to Orrin's throat as his eyes grew huge and his heart filled with terror. The person behind him continued in an evil and obviously disguised voice," Since you are awake I will give you a choice. Sliced or diced?" Orrin sturggled to get away. The person smiled and said," My personal favourite. I am glad you chose diced." Then Orik saw in the distance Orrin being held and had been running towards him. He bellowed," Let him go and bring your face to my axe. The person looked up. His or her face was covered with a hood. The person scowled at being discovered and said," I only have a small knife. Is there glory in killing one with such a weak weapon?"

Orik was suprised to hear a near quote to his own words. After a short pause he said, " Not much more then there is killing one who is asleep, Angela!" Running toward the hooded person he jumped and pulled the hood off and said with a gasp," Your not Angela! How could you betray us-"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**And I leave you at a cliff. I already have who it is going to be planned out but I wanted to try a cliff out on you guys. So please comment as usual and stay in school and blah blah blah.**


	4. Speed Chapter

**Those of you who actually read my story(Which I believe is somewhere between 1-3) I must say that I have been stricken with the worst of all ailments. Besides the fact that I can't spell for crap the sickness I got is writers block. I am attempting to get over it but it is very strong. Due to my writers block I have decided to NOT reveal who the person who has betrayed Eragon and the Varden is. I still do have a person in mind but I think it'll be more fun if you guess. Don't hurt me... please. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Before Orik could continue a smile formed on the face of his opponent, and in a voice that was obviously female, the magician said," Blöthr."

Orik tried to speak but no words came out of his mouth. He took his axe and charged at the person, who by now, had pulled her hood up. Orik swung down but his attack was caught by magic and his axe was shattered. Gritting his teeth Orik swung with the mere wooden handle of his beloved axe. Whoever it was dodged and stepped behind him and after saying," You will die later but not now." she said," Slytha." and a few unreconizable words. Orik fell asleep at the instant and his mind of his encounter went blank.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Orrin gasped for air as he ran to get Eragon or anyone who could help him. The magician followed him and quickly used the same spell on Orrin as she had used on Orik and muttered," Next time you won't be so lucky." Then in a flash she ran off.

Orrin woke up a few hours later. It was still the dead of night and his warriors had already moved him to his tent obviously assuming he had merely fainted or somehow fallen asleep while walking. Orrin had no recollection of his frightful experience. He then lay his head down and sighed a breath of weariness. Then Orrin turned his head towards his glass tubes and other various items and fell asleep watching light sparkle off of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orik groan as he woke. He found himself on the ground where his fight had been. The axe he had treasured was destroyed and he slowly and carefully picked up the pieces. The axe had been special ecause it had been a gift from Hrothgar. Orik knew it could be repaired but it wouldn't be the same. Also, without his axe Orik had a feeling of weakness and vulnerablility.Orik carefully held the pieces and tucked the handle into his belt. Walking slowly he returned to his tent.

" Master Galbatorix, I have failed to remove Orrin from the plan but I will not fail you nxt time."

" You will not have a second chance. I have deemed that you are no longer needed." With one word the hooded magician fell to the ground. Dead on the spot. Galbatorix thought to himself_ No loss. A mere puppet. I have enough information about the other lands. We leave tomarrow._

The magician had fallen into a crumpled heap. Her body started withering away like time had sped by her and she rotted more quickly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Shortest chapter ever. Please send get wells so I get better from the dreaded writers block.


	5. Meet the Erklings

**Alright this chapter is rewritten and I'm making this chapter actually good. I'll prove that I can write!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" Gugh," the erkling fell down clutching his heart.

Smiling evily Galbatorix closed his hand. He gazed over the destruction he had caused. The bodies of the erklings littered the ground. Their stone buildings were crushed. The buildings made of wood were burned. Swords were scorched black. Many swords were melted. Arrow tips were on the ground with the shaft and fledgings burned off. The steeds that the erklings rode were two animals. One was a large wolf( sort of like the warg riders of LotR but they are actual wolves that are just big) and the other beast was much like a large snake with wings (obviously my own likes and dislikes were put into the story). The large serpents seemed to have the strength to rival very young dragons but never grew more then one meter in diameter and ten meters long. This great size was rare for the snakes. The snakes' wings were large enough to fly with and right infront of them were the saddles. The wolves grew to horse size except lower to the ground and with stronger legs. The erklings improved their steeds through the ages.

Murtagh looked at Galbatorix and said," They should've joined us. But won't they join the Varden when Eragon comes around and choose fighting?"

" Yes, Murtagh. They are easily beingcoaxed to certainly fight us. We let a few scamper away, and they will speak of evil dragons. Eragon will thinkthey are his enemy and this race will no longer be put into the factor of our war."

" So you simply want to make those who decline you simply want to fight Dragons.

" Yes and if they choose to wage war with us when the dragon riders are back they will be EASILY destroyed. Now would you like to pay a visit to the Smithians?"

" They don't seem to be warriors but with all the smithing they do they will have much weaponry."

"Are you worrying?You were trained by me. Try to sway them then threaten them if they still refuse. Destroy a few towns if you must to sway or if they refuse but make sure you break all anvils and furnaces."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_:Flashback:_

" It is not true! This can't have happened," groaned the leader of the erklings. His name was Highlord Vodg'rth.

" I do not speak of lies. This one tells what happened to the great cities," said a ragged weak erkling whom had escaped.

" Then mybest scout, Videon( yeah I like the letter V), take your best scouts into the lands of the West, North, and Northwest. See if you can find who has those wretched four-legged flying scalies."

" Right then Overlord Vodg'rth. Thane, Jagger, you two and your patrols to search the Northwestern woods. Tass, Yensid, your patrols will go North. I alone will search the long since visited West. It is the least known lands and I will not be hindered by a group in a land of mysteries."

" You must travel with someone else!"

" I have Silendrile."

" An amphitere will not always save you. He can only protect you from some but not all.

" Then who do you want me to bring?"

Looking carefully Vodg'rth said to a guard," Astern! You are the head of the the scouts. Pick a fine student to travel with Videon."

Astern thougght and said," Thydial."

Videon," But is he not in Thane's patrol?

" Hedoesn't need to stay with us. He may join you," Thane said.

" Very well. Call Thydial and get him to prepare his supplies,"

_:End Flashback: _

" You see that is whywe're out here. Silendrile, Thydial, and I( that is what I call the snake things) are scouting your area. We can cover that puny desert in a few days if we have good rest for a few days and a nice, light meal. I have explained whywe're here now girl, speak," Videon said. Videon looked more like and elf then Eragon but still more rugged then an elf. Unlike elves who remained slim, he had a slightly more muscular build. Videon had blue eyes and short black hair. He wore a thin leather shirt and thin leather chaps over his blue shirt and black pants. Videon had a kind soul but easily lost his temper. He remained ruthless to whomever he needed to kill, child, woman, or man but was still gentle mostly. Of course Videon's ears were like an elves' tapered. Videon's weapons were a steelsword with a tint of blue in it. It had a iron guard and a wooden hilt wrapped in leather a held down with a thin silver wire. The pommel of the blade had a saphire cut in the shape of an egg. Videon looked about twenty-one.

Smiling the girl that Videon was talking to jumped off a rock and said in a jokingly voice," Mybest scout? Are you sure you're not paraphrasing?"

" I am the best. Now why are you out here and tell me of the lands you came."

" So bossy. Well I am Kaylee. I come from Bullridge, not that you'd know of the town. I'm a human, and Alagaesia is a little active recently. Wars and such with Surda and the Varden.I am out here because our ruthless king wanted my dad for the army and will not let him come back home. I wanted to get away from his land. I wasn't that far away from the Hadarac Desert to begin with and it wasn't long to get here." Kaylee said. Kaylee had blond hair that went slightly past he shoulders. Kaylee wore a sort of shirt and skirt The skirt was a light pink and the shirt was a buttoned maroon/red shirt. Kaylee's hair was in a ponytail held by a violet ribbon. Kaylee looked about eighteen or nineteen.

" You know you speak far too much information. I spoke what I had to. You don't know if you can trust us," Thydial said with a nice little smirk. Thydial had messy brown hair. His eyes were a nice brown as well. Thydial wore vambraces made of leather and had a light simple robe top and bottom. The rope was a musty green and brown that easily let him blend inif he didn't move he also wouldn't make any sounds.

" Well I don't trust you but I lost my food and pack so I don't have a choice but to die anyway!"

"Well you'll live longer by not trusting us," said Videon with a slightly evil look," you don't know the real us."

Kaylee turned her head sideways as if trying to observe Videon in a different manner." What are you anyway? An elf?" Kaylee guessed. ( note that if Videon had been speaking he never mentioned the actual word Erkling)

" Not even close. I am an erkling. A race that is all about fighting."

" Well Erklings, I'm to assume you have no manners right?"

"Eh?" Said the two in unison.

" I'm a young girl lost without food."

" Just hunt and eat some of that," shrugged Thydial.

" With what? I have no tools or weapons."

" Sorry used to judging by Erkling standards."

" HEY!"

The two erkling laughed a little and said," No offence to your people. It is just we are so much stronger and have lived among such people all our life."

" Well if you plan to scout here then you're going to have to change."

" Then would you like to travel with us.We don't mind the company. Besides you would helpus act more human like in this land. It's a nice trade. Your life for you being my escort."

Kaylee thought for a moment and said," You seem nice enough and I probably would die soon anyway. Fine I'll help you on one condition."

" And that would be?"

" You all take me to your land when we are done so I can escape Galbatorix."

" We'll see."

" But-"

Drawing his sword out till it's tip barely touched Kaylee Videon said," We'll see."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is chapter 5. I fixed it! I prefer it so much more now! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Ewish aka Convincing

**I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter but as I don't care. I will just write mostly on weekends. Seriously though I do update faster when you comment. That is assuming I don't get writers block. As I can't think of a good plot for anyone else I will continue with Videon and Kaylee. At the moment they basically hate each other though. ALso it is never explained how Videon came to speak human. I tell now. A while back when the world was more at peace the Erklings were remembered. This is before the dragon war and while the erklings were hardly different from elves. The Erklings had met with the first 20 humans in Alagaesia and eventually with the help of dwarves wrote an entire scroll with the basic language. The scouts went through learning many languages to be a good scout and being able to blend in. thus Viden know basic human. I'm simply paraphrasing him to make it 1) Easier to read and 2) easier to write. If you want to know, which I bet you don't, where I get most of my ideas they come from a few main authors: Vivian Vande Velde, Cornelia Funke, Christiphor Paolini(duh), J. K. Rowling, Bruce Colville, the person who wrote _The Fire Withen _and_ Icefire, _and a few authors who I've only read one of their work and thought it was semi-demi interesting.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

" Keep up!" Videon yelled. Silendrile flew high above them killing the occassional creature to eat.

Kaylee groaned and said," If you hadn't noticed it isn't easy walking like this in a skirt!" Kaylee walked slowly behind Videon.

" Well if you want you can buy a horse when we reach a city. That is assuming you have any money," Videon said as he stopped for Kaylee to catch up.

" I don't. I my family hardly ever had any crowns with them. If I had any at anytime I would've ridden a horse out here to begin with. Can I ride Silendrile?"

" Sure if you knew how and didn't mind getting eaten."

Dropping her jaw Kaylee said," You'd let him eat me!'

" What he does isn't my business. Besides I hardly know you so I'd forget in due time."

Kaylee hmphed as she reach Videon and said," I think I would've rather starved." Videon shrugged as if he couldn't careless either way. The two continued walking until they reached Kaylee's starting point, Bullridge. Videon then told Kaylee to take all she needed and prehaps some food so they could continue without stopping much. Kaylee walked into the city with Videon following behind. They had managed to cover his ears with a hood on a cloak he wore. Kaylee wasn't given a particury good greeting as most people vaguely knew her. Bullridge was big enough for most people to not know some people but small enough that information traveled quicker then Eragon's sword could cut. Kaylee walked into her own house which wasn't fancy at all. It turned out she was the daughter of a blacksmith. Her brother, who was at the market, had been taking care of her mother, who was with Kaylee's brother. Kaylee wanted to leave a note but her house had no parchment of quills.Videon, bored to tears, took a piece of wood a using his sword Kaylee slowly carved a barely ledgible note into the wood. Kaylee took some clothes, very little food, one blanket, and a needle and thread. Kaylee had been right in saying her family was poor. Kaylee only could take two crowns without harming her families income.

Looking around Videon said," Bring this." He held up her father's dagger that her brother had never wanted even after their dad died. Kaylee gazed at the one weapon her father left at home before leaving to fight against his will. She took it and its sheath and put it on a rope which she wore like a necklace. The dagger wasn't ornate. A weak bronze blade with a wooden hilt and no guard. There was sliver of iron on each side of the blade curling in a small design.

With their supplies Videon and Kaylee left the city ready to do what he was told and find out who had the flying, four legged lizards who had destroyed some of their major cities. Kaylee wasn't exactly sure what Videon was doing but she had joined him anyway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Other villages might have siad yes but we do not," a wolfheart said as he continued to tell Galbatorix his village wasn't going to help. Galbatorix was personally making sure the wolfheart would regret that.The wolfheart coughed and as he tried to stand he said," Though I doubt and self respecting 'being' would join you."

" If you say so. Still if you have any foolish ideas of revenge my warriors shall have silver in their blades, arrows, spears, and any other pointed thing."

Several wolfhearts lay on the ground more dead then alive. The WH got up and said," We, Do, not, fear, you." pausing between each word needing to take a breath.

Galbatorix," Well you won't live to not fear me much longer. I can probably persuade some of your other dwindling tribes. How many are there of you left anyway? What is it two hundred? Or is it one hundred ninety-nine? Böetq istalri!" Flame flew everywhere killing the few living creatures there. Galbatorix shook his head and walked to a bloody corpse that had a pool of blood gathered. He then used the blood and scryed Murtagh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" You don't need to fight for us! You simply must make us weapons. We will reward you all greatly.We will supply the resources and pay you a hefty amount," Murtagh said at the capital city of the Smithian race. It had taken him a while to reach their land, which was called Idaliathetic. Murtagh found the name annoyingly long but had not come to tell them their name was wrong and was instead glad they roughly understood him.

The king of the smithians, King Lillipwin, rose from his thrown. The King said," We do not use money. We trade goods a services. We smith for the sheer joy of it. It is not a trade among our lands.Everyone is a fine smith but most have other things like farming or sewing to do. How will we be rewarded for our services?"

" I could kill everyone here and hunt down your race till you submit."

The king laughed and said," You! I have armies. What can you do?"

" This." Murtagh thought this spell and with a bang a piece of land in the distance exploded wih such force the dirt traved far enough to reach back to Murtagh. This made most of the Smithians start to panic and the King himself looked scared.

" Fine w-we w-will-l w-w-w-work f-f-for you.Let all who came here return home and start crafting weapons. Put some silver in them a-and tell your villages and cities the news!" Murtaugh smiled knowing he had finally gotten some allies for the Empire. They wouldn't fight but once they made enough weapons they would have to anyway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Tell me again why we let ourselves get surrounded."

Videon and Kaylee were surrounded by some slave Drivers.

" Calm down girl. It is under control. So you are telling me that there is no resoning with you and we certainly must become slaves?"

The leader of the slave drivers, who happened to be one of the slavers who escaped Murtaugh's wrath long ago, answered," You speak as is there ever was a choice. You and the girl will come with us. You even can speak unlike some we get from the blasted Desert. You seem strong enough to work as well. The girl isn't but i can think of a few things to do with her and some people who might buy her."

" Then we will fight. Girl get your dagger. There are about twenty of them. How many do you think you can take before I get to him."

" I dunno. Somewhere between zero and um zero. I'm not a fighter."

" Then you are all mine." Videon drew his saphire dyed sword and quickly one was slain. Silendrile flew down and with two serpent like strikes he killed two. One of them was about to slash Silendrile in half but Silendrile was smart and coiled around him and put down so much pressure a blood vessel popped and the man died. Videon, by now, had killed about five more. He had a cold glare in his eye and didn't let anyone excape. Soon there was one left. Videon smiled and said," One left. Wish you could back out now? Too late. Taste my sword like many others have." The slaver had so much fear in his eyes Kaylee couldn't watch as Videon cut his head off moving slowly at the beginning of the swing. Silendrile spit out one whom he had bitten and thought, yes like Saphira _ So do you think the girl will change her mind about following us? That is now that she has seen our true form. Heartless warriors who can't spare anyone who has harmed us. _

_ We aren't that bad are we? _

_Who knows? To her we probably look the part. Look at your blade. It is covered with the blood of those people you killed. _

_ I made it quick. They probably hardly felt a thing. Besides I had already tried the peaceful way. _

_I don't think the girl shares your opinion on the situation._ Videon's gaze went to Kaylee who looked mortified. She took a step back dropping her dagger.

" I need to think for a while." Kaylee said. She knew Videon had to do but she had seen people dead but never knew how horrible it was watching the act take place. Her father had even been a warrior like Videon only less powerful. Kaylee turned and ran will she couldn't see the tips of Silendrile's wings over the trees.

Videon," Great we managed to scare away the only one who know this place."

_ Oh well. She'll come back. We can wait right? _

_ Right dear friend. We can wait. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**EEEEEEEWWWWWW! Another crappy chapter. Have I been infected by a virus of something?**


	7. Caught and bound

**Due to the fact that I seem to have lost my ability to write well, I've decided to work slower on my chapters and constantly reread them. Also if I don't like something I won't put it up. How this will help, I'm not exactly sure but I do hope to bring my 3 or 4 readers back. As usual comment if you like, love, hate it or some part of it. Also I am working on the battle scene extra hard with Eragon, Galby(that's what I call him out of the story. Deal with it) Murtagh, and all the other little peoples. I try hard to please you people but obviously I've been failing so try to enjoy. Barf bags come with this chapter sorry for them not being there for the others. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Eragon, Arya, and Saphira flew quickly from the woods and plains where the Erklings lived. Eragon had no idea why but as soon as they came near a city arrows were shot at them. Obviously they were already on bad terms and attacking back would only prove whatever it was he was acused of. Arya and Eragon used magic to block the arrows easily, but the longer they blocked them the stronger the metal used for the arrowhead got.

_Careful. These arrows seem particurly well made. _

_Do not worry Saphira. They don't pierce magic. _

_Or so we hope. They seem to have rangers following us. How else could they continue reaching us by now? _Of course they didn't know the true distance the Erklings could shoot while still hitting their mark. However true to Saphira's word there were some following them, even with the large mass of archers already shooting at them.

A yell came from the rangers in some mixture of languages.

" What?" Eragon asked.

_Eragon I can't block all the arrows. They are coming from to many directions. It seems somehow they have gotten ahead of Saphira. _To this Eragon quickly started using more energy to stop arrows before Saphira suddenly halted. Eragon and Arya were thrown slightly off balence by this but quickly were back in focus. It seemed that in front of them were large, not as big as Saphira, serpents with wings. To the sides were slightly large wolves. Each beast had a rider. Some had more then one.

_They seem strong. Both wolves and the flying snakes. The serpents seem stronger. Still They don't rival our strength. It, however, would still be better if we managed to wave a white flag, _Saphira thought to Eragon.

_Aye. _Eragon knew waving a white flag would be best, but a white flag they had not.

An amphitere rider approached Saphira. That amphitere moved cautiously and slowly. The rider said in some odd mixture of human, dwaven, and the ancient language something incomprehensible to both Eragon and Arya. The rider seemed to realize from their silence that they had not understood. Pulling apart his words he managed to say," Yo cume dastron tons agane? O yo cume ki us agane?" Obviously the rest of the Erklings didn't have the training in languages as the scouts.

Eragon attempted to respond," I do not understand you."

Waving his hand the rider called for a wolf rider who said slightly clearer," You come destone town agane? Or you come keel us agane?"

Eragon struggled but tried to repeat saying," You come destroy town again? Or you come kill us again?"

" E none kil o destrone yo yeet. Yo doe toe us!"

Switching to the ancient language Arya tried to converse. After trying to say they were merely repeating. The Erklings attempted to repond even worse then that with the human/dwarf language. Switching back to human Arya said," We only repeating."

" O. Asene us eni wey!"

" Us never been here before. Our race hasn't seem your kind before."

" Yous no her befov? Bu mn om blek fling lazerb atake us. Anoother mn om reed fling lazerb aso atake us."

Turning to consult with Arya and Saphira, Eragon said," What was that second sentence?"

" I think something about a man on a blek flying hazard."

_Saphira? _

_I think ' But man on blek flying lazerd attack us.' _

_What's blek and Lazerd mean? _

_No clue. Arya? _

_Search me. I'm not sure. _

Eragon tried to respond and said," What is a Lazerb?" Seeing no point in talking the rider pointed at Saphira enthusiastically.

Eragon quickly put the puzzle pieces in place and said to Arya and Saphira," Galbatorix and Murtagh attacked them so they think dragons are enemies!"

" How can we convince them otherwise?"

" Maybe if we try to explain a hundred years of history before they try to kill us."

_That may be our only option, but we'll need a good translator. I can't go on speaking like this. _

Eragon turned and said to the man," Can we have translator?"

The man had a questioning look and said," You wane perser toe take foe you ho cane spake me aned you langaj?" Once again Eragon was faced with the langauage barrier.

" Well?"

" I'm thinking ' You want person to talk for you who can speak me and you language.' "

_Good a guess as there'll ever be. _

" Yes!" Eragon yelled to the rider.

The ride looked trouble and said," Muse gone toe catle wif you teed aned garsed."

Eragon figured this one himself," Must go to castle with us tied and gaurded."

" Yees," replied the rider.

Eragon," Well we must swallow our pride and go to their king bound and guarded."

" Very well. If that is what we must."

Obviously Saphira was struggling with the swallow your pride part until she responded_ We must._This wasn't like letting the Urgals join the battle. This was letting herself be tied and handed to a king who would decide if she lived or not. It was likely she could escape but even if she did she would be wounded or worse.

Eragon turned back to the Erkling and said," We agree."

" Vally wheel." Then reverting back to his own language in a relieved voice he told some riders to bring rope and chain. Apparently from hsi motions Saphira was to big and was to be guarded at all times by Amphiteres. Soon the bunch were back at the Castle of Blades. Saphira refered it as so because of the swords everywhere. She had to hunch down as the doors and halls were not made for something much taller then the beasts guarding her.

Eragon walked wherever he was led hand ready to call magic at all times. His new steel blade was taken as well as the other weapons. Carefully watching where he was being led Eragon found himself being escorted to a largeroom that had more weapons then the Varden's army combined (Obviously an exageration). There were the banners of this country. It was a triangular flag hanging down. A yellow snake went across the middle. The tail started at the longer point of the flag and the head ended at the shortest flat line of the flag. The bottom have of the flag was black while the top was blue. It was a striking yet simple flag. The armor worn by this country was displayed everywhere. It was similer to his own only the armor was spiked. The helmets were rectangular. The shield were spiked along the edges as well. The center of every shield bore a rune from their language. The room was large in all. Swords and coat of arms were everywhere. One sword stood out. It hung above the, not nearly as magnificant, throne. It was toned yellow. the end of the sword bore the same rune as the shields. The sword's guard was golden colored. The hilt of the blade was covered in a black leather and had silver wire wrapped around but only enough to keep the leather on. The pommel bore a beatiful gem. The gem was some yellow stone Eragon hadn't heard of. Surrounding the stone was gold. This sword had no marks that it had been used in battle but was mere decoration.

On the blood red throne it hung above was a young man. He had short brown hair. Upon his head was no crown or any sign that he was king. He wasn't clothed royally. In fact he wore armor. The armor wasn't spiked as the normal armor but still was mail for his chest and plate for his legs. That armor had been toned a nice blue color. The armor would actually go well with Spahira's scales. On his chest he bore the same rune that was on every piece of weaponry apparently. The man wore a cloak that was a lighter blue but still bore the rune. Eragon looked at the man in disbelief. No king had he seen so dressed common and battle ready. Everywhere he went the one of highest status had had something to pronounce themselves from their guards and people. The king looked no different from the guards that were pulling Eragon along besides being slightly less armored.

A guard approached the King and explained the situation about Eragon, Saphira, and Arya. The king motioned a guard who had already been in the room to come. Saying something to the man the guard said," Lord Vodg'rthwill try and reason with you and figure out what you're doing here. As well as why you're flying lizard's kin attacked us." This was the clearest and possibly the scariest thing Eragon had heard all day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Since you guys hate my oc's I went back to Eragon. I'm not sure but I believe this is slightly ooc. My bad. Anyway if you are still reading just comment saying you're reading. If I don't get any I'm ending this story. The battle scene will go to waste and you'll have wasted my time. Anyway hope you enjoyed my longest chapter yet. And yes even if you don't have an account I DO want a review.**


End file.
